In this application, the aims of the Pooling of Prospective Studies of Diet and Cancer Project (referred to as the Pooling Project) will expand to examine dietary associations with pancreatic and ovarian cancers in large, prospective cohort studies. Expansion of the Pooling Project to these cancers with intermediate incidence rates will take advantage of the statistical power from combining data from multiple studies and the ability to examine a wide range of intakes and subgroup detail. The pooled analyses also allow standardized analytic approaches with standardized categorization of exposures and covariates across studies. Additional analyses of colorectal cancer, a cancer site that is being evaluated as part of the current grant cycle, also will be conducted. The 11 studies comprising the Pooling Project are the Adventist Health Study, Alpha-Tocopherol Beta-Carotene Cancer Prevention Study, Canadian National Breast Screening Study, Cancer Prevention Study II Nutrition Cohort, Iowa Women?s Health Study, Health Professionals Follow-up Study, Netherlands Cohort Study, New York State Cohort, New York University Women?s Health Study, Nurses? Health Study, and Sweden Mammography Cohort. Analyses will include 4,949 colorectal cancer cases and an estimated 1,553 pancreatic and 1,908 ovarian cancer cases. For colorectal cancer, associations with specific carotenoids and grains will be examined. For pancreatic cancer, analyses will evaluate associations with intakes of fruits, vegetables, specific carotenoids, grains, fiber, alcohol, and meat. Analyses of ovarian cancer risk and intakes of lactose, dairy products, fruits, vegetables, antioxidants, fat, eggs, and cholesterol and body mass index will be conducted. The ongoing annual meetings, and frequent communication among investigators, will be used to facilitate the analysis and interpretation of the findings. These analyses will take full advantage of extensive data already collected to provide powerful insight into the relation between diet and the risk of pancreatic, ovarian, colorectal cancer.